Mystic Force: Power Of Winter
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: Caralyn 'Carrie' Davidson is just a normal teen living a normal life until Udonna picks her and her friends to become the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Prophecies and secrets are revealed, friendships and trust broken, and it's hard enough when you have to live a normal life too. !Standard Disclaimer! Rated T to be safe.
1. Broken Spell

A/N: So, I've never written a Mystic Force story before, but I'm trying my hardest. I have watched it many times before and just hope that this turns out the way I want it. Here is the character description:

**Name: Caralyn Davidson**

**Nickname: Cara (By Most), Carrie (By Close, Close Friends), Carol (By Family), Care (Sometimes)**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

**Hair: Light Brown Waves (Not very clear in the pic above)**

**Eyes: Sapphire Blue**

**Personality: Trusting and caring, yet fierce and stubborn. She herself isn't the easiest to trust, not having the most dependable nature and tending to be a big mouth and spill secrets. She is very careful and makes sure there is no oncoming danger before entering any kind of situation. She can be rude at times, but overall is a great friend.**

**Hobbies: Listening to music, taking pictures, roller-blading.**

**Other Information: She has been long time friends with Vida, Maddie, Chip, and Xander. She works and Rock Porium and becomes the White Mystic Force Ranger with the power of Ice/Snow.****_ (Udonna was never the White ranger. She merely helps the rangers in some fights and is their mentor who guides them along. Also, Carrie's suit looks just like the rangers, only white with a polar bear.)_**** Carrie is also Chip's long time crush and becomes Nick's for some time though she is unaware of it.**

* * *

**_Standard Disclaimer: I am here to say that I DO NOT own Power Rangers, Disney, Saban, or anything to do with it. I only own my OCs, and anything else you don't seem to recognize. _**

**_Without Further Ado, here's the first chapter:_**

* * *

_"Hi, I'm Caralyn Davidson and I'm here to tell you a story. The story of the of me and some of my best friends working together to fight against evil force as the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Now, I know what you may be thinking, but don't judge too quickly or too harshly 'cause it's a long one. Now, here's the story, but I won't be narrating. I like it in the third person."_ **(A/N: She won't be having another memoir until the end of the whole story.)**

~Power Of Winter~

Nick Russell raced forward on his motorcycle through the forest and into the small town of Briarwood. Well, sort of. The woods covered most of the area in town, so the actual part of town that people lived and worked was small.

He parked on the side on the road just before he came into the city and took off his helmet, letting out a breath of air and running a hand through his hair. "So," He stated as he over looked the town. "That must be Briarwood." He put his helmet back on and sped off towards the town, passing the sign that said: 'Briarwood 25 miles'.

As he rode off, one of the Undead foot soldiers, or Hidiacs, came up and watched after him. Behind the Hidiac was Necrolai, or Vampire Queen. She laughed.

"Everything is falling perfectly into place. Now that the Light is in, nothing will stop me from ruling supreme!" She cried, squealing happily.

~Power Of Winter~

Meanwhile, Vida Rocca and her younger sister Madison, or Maddie, were standing in Rock Porium. Maddie was expertly videotaping Vida as she did her usual hobby of what she liked to call: 'DJing'.

"Nice." Maddie complimented. "Sounds great, sis."

Suddenly, Charlie, or Chip, Thorn came rushing in, swinging around a rolling pin like a sword and wearing his jacket like a cape. Maddie laughed. "Whoa, battling again, Chip?"

Chip let out a battle cry and ran out of the footage. Maddie next went up to Xander Bly. "Hey, Xander."

"Hey." He greeted in his natural Australian accent, flexing his biceps the minute he realized her was on camera.

"Jeez, showing off again, Xander?" Caralyn, or Carrie, Davidson teased as she roller-bladed into the shop right before Toby Slambrook, their boss, waddled in completely drenched in water and wearing a scuba mask and flippers.

"Toby, what happened?" Maddie asked as she took the camera off of Carrie and onto Toby.

"Nice snorkel, boss." Xander commented as Maddie put the camera down and all the teens crowded around their boss. Toby slapped Xander's hand away as the teen proceeded to touch his snorkel.

"I thought you were taking the day off." Vida pointed out, leaving all of them wondering why Toby had came in today.

Toby began to talk, but got frustrated, took off his scuba mask and snorkel and threw them on the floor. "I was. As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, snorkeling with the little fishies and one swam up to me, right up in my mask and he looked at me with these big fish eyes and he said," Toby proceeded to smash his face like a fish, "'Are you the police? I ran away from my school and I wasn't supposed to.' And now, I have to go back and tell him no." Toby concluded as the teens laughed at his story.

"Why don't you relax boss? Take a breather? I'll gather up the troops, and assign things to do. Sweep the floors, stock the merchandise, take out the trash, etc." Xander suggested as they all followed Toby as he walked through the shop towards his office.

"Oh, you mean do the jobs I _pay_ you to do? Guys!" Toby growled. He walked into his office and shut the door.

"Alright, you heard the man. Chip, grab a broom. Madison, stock the shelves. Vida, you're on trash duty." Xander ordered, "And Carrie, you help Chip or Maddie, whichever you choose."

"And what are you going to do, kiss up?" Carrie asked, loving calling him a kiss up just because he was.

"Glad you asked." Xander smirked. "I'm supervising. Hey, it's not the easiest job in the world." He continued when he saw the look on her face. "I know it looks like I'm not doing anything, but..."

"But, nothing. You _aren't_ doing anything." Carrie interrupted. She shook her head and walked over to Chip and Maddie just as everything began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Xander called out, "Everyone duck and cover!"

"It's the end of the world!" Chip yelled as everyone else began to duck.

"Chip!" Carrie called, grabbing his arm and pulling him under the table.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Carrie."

"No problem." Carrie smiled back.

~Power Of Winter~

Deep in the woods, in a place known as Rootcore, a book's cover flew open and words in an ancient language began to erupt from every page.

"Oh no." A voice stated. "The darkness is upon us." The voice was Udonna, the wise sorceress and watcher of Rootcore.

~Power Of Winter~

Back at Rock Porium, the earthquake began to die down until it came to a complete stop.

"Is it over?" Maddie asked as she, Carrie, and Chip were the first to come out.

"I'm alive!" Chip smiled proudly.

"Oh great," Carrie groaned. "The store's messier than before."

"I thought that wasn't possible." Vida admitted.

"Well, the good news is, the worst is over." Xander said.

"Why would you say that? You want to jinx it?" Carrie asked.

Xander let out a laugh. "Carrie, I think you've been hanging out with Chip too much."

"Please." Carrie rolled her eyes and she wrapped her arm around Chip's shoulder's, despite having to stand on the tips of her toes. "There's nothing wrong with spending a lot of time with someone." Chip was taken by surprise when she had done that and was just standing there, smiling and the others and looking around incredulously.

~Power Of Winter~

Later, the teens all sat around or messed around as they enjoyed their hours off of work.

"After narrowly escaping death, the human species copes with it in very different ways." Maddie stated as she turned the camera towards herself. She turned it to Xander and Carrie. "Some use physical activity." She turned it to Vida, who waved at the camera. "Some listen to music." She finally turned it to Chip. "And some eat. Tell me, what is on that pizza?"

"Chicken, pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows." He answered, sticking a marshmallow in his mouth.

"Ew." Maddie cringed. "Fine example of the non-human species."

"Somebody, please help me!" The voice of an old man called. "Anyone. Please!"

The teens ran over. "What happened?" Carrie asked.

"My brother; we were walking just up the road and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods." He explained, but already people were starting to leave. Not many dared to go into the woods for no one knows what lurks behind those trees.

"Can you believe that? He's asking people to go into the woods?" Xander wondered, shaking his head. "He's crazy." But no one was listening.

"Won't someone please help me?" The old man begged.

"I will." Carrie and Nick both volunteered at the same time. The crowd moved away so they could see Nick.

"You guys have heard about the legends, right?" Someone in the crowd yelled out.

"Yeah, you'll never come out!" Someone else yelled.

"Yeah, but he needs help." Nick argued.

"No one else seems to care." Carrie agreed.

"I'll come with you." Vida offered.

"Me too." Chip smiled widely. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest. This is a dangerous quest, right?" He asked.

"Lethal." Vida answered one of her best friends.

"Sweet!" He whispered happily as he followed Vida. Maddie and Xander eventually tagged along.

~Power Of Winter~

They walked in the woods, unaware that the old man had just disappeared. They then walked through what felt like a barrier.

Maddie stopped. "What was that? I felt something. Something weird."

"Wait, where's the old man?" Nick asked, an angry look crossing his face.

"10 minutes in the woods and we're already lost... Sweet!" Chip cried happily. "I heard there's a witch that lives here. She's hideous with green skin and a black tongue with yellow slime that drips from the corner of her mouth."

"You've been reading to many fairy tales." Nick interrupted. They all turned to look at Nick, but soon had a horrified expression on their faces. "Oh, I get it, messing with me. 'Oh, there's someone behind me, I'm _so_ scared.'" Nick imitated.

"There is someone behind you." Vida responded. Nick turned around and screamed when he saw that there was truly someone behind him.

"Anyone want to run?" Maddie asked.

"I've already tried, but my feet won't move." Xander admitted.

Suddenly, Hidiacs jumped out and began to surround the teens. The mysterious figure called out a spell in a foreign language and suddenly they were carried until they were dropped outside of Rootcore.

"Everyone okay?" Xander asked before he rounded on Nick. "So, new guy, now you know why nobody goes into these woods."

"Name's Nick." Nick responded.

"What is this place?" Vida asked as they all looked around.

"I call it Rootcore." The mysterious person had reappeared.

The teens all ran inside, trying to get away without finding out who this person was or what they wanted. As they walked in, the person was in there too. "I thought it would be best if you all were brought here."

"Hi, I'm Xander. Nice place you got here, really... woody." She cast a spell and six broom sticks appeared in colored places on the wall. Red, yellow, green, pink, blue, and white.

"I am Udonna, master sorceress. Welcome to my home." The person revealed herself, taking off her cloak. "When you five stepped into the woods, you entered a magical dimension."

"Another dimension outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city, or what?" Chip asked excitedly.

"100 years ago, there was a great battle inside of this world. Dark magic swarmed and was about to go to your dimension when we finally defeated their army and sent them back to the underworld. But, to do that, we had to form a gate with powerful magic. However, in the recent earthquake, a crack has appeared in the gate and darkness is seeping through."

"Remember me? Xander? Yeah, umm.. what does that have to do with us?"

Carrie elbowed him. "Let her finish."

"Please, we're not buying this fairy tale." Nick scoffed.

"What I tell you is not a fairy tale. It is what happened."

"Let her talk, then we can leave." Vida scolded Nick as he opened his mouth again.

"The Xenotome." She gestured to the book in front of her. "Is the book of the unknown. Everything we do not know can be found in this book."

"What kind of language is that?" Maddie asked as they all followed Udonna.

"It is the language of the ancients." Udonna answered. "You will soon learn it. It says: 'When darkness rises, five mystical warriors from the human world will come to power to stop them. You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers."

Chip let out a gasp of happiness. "Nice!"

"Umm.. excuse me, but how are we going to defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in six years." Xander retorted.

"These are your magic wands." She stated as she brought them out. "Never go anywhere without them." She handed yellow to Chip, white to Carrie, blue to Maddie, pink to Vida, green to Xander, and red to Nick.

"Udonna! Udonna!" A young teen came rushing up a flight of stairs. She saw the other teens and stopped talking. "Oh, hello. Nice to meet you." She greeted awkwardly. "Udonna." She whispered something into the sorceress's ear.

"You must stay here." She ordered the teens. "Do not go into the woods by yourself." She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flurry of gold sparkles.

"Why can't I do that?" The young teen asked, snapping her fingers in midair. "Oh," She stopped and smiled at the other teens. "Hi, again, I'm Clare, sorceress in training."

"That's it, I'm out of here." Nick shook his head and was about to leave when Clare stopped him.

"Oh, no. Udonna said you have to stay here until she returned." Clare shook her head. "Sorry."

The teens all look around and began to back away as Clare started a spell. The spell, however, turned her into a lamb instead of freezing the other teens into place like she wanted.

~Power Of Winter~

"Caralyn!" Udonna called as Carrie was the only one of the new rangers not to get blasted by Koragg. "Go after Nick! Make him believe!"

"What? No way! I'm not leaving you guys!" Carrie declined.

"Go!" Udonna ordered. "Now!"

Carrie took in a deep breath and hesitated before saying, "Okay." She hastily made her way after Nick.

~Power Of Winter~

"Nick!" Carrie called out as she saw him working on his motorcycle.

"Hey." Nick greeted.

"Sure could have used your help back there." Carrie commented.

"I don't think there was much I could have done."

"So, while we're out fighting evil, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fix my bike and then see if I can live with my grandparents instead of with my sister in Briarwood."

"You have a sister? No parents?"

"Ah, you're nosy." He paused. "Yes I have parents. They're working overseas for a few years. First I lived with my cousins, then my uncle, and now my sister. You might know her. Name's Lelia."

"Lelia's your sister?" She raised an eyebrow. Lelia looked nothing close to Nick.

"I'm adopted. Now, I'd love to stay and chat with you all day, but I've got to work on my bike."

Carrie shook her head. "Nick, we need you. Udonna sent me to get you becau..." She stopped when her morpher went off and she saw the others running out of Rock Porium.

"I think you need to go." Nick pointed out.

"Not until I convince you to help us."

"Look, I know you're just trying to help Udonna and your friends, but I'm not going to be used like that."

"Nick, we're not trying to use you! This is the first real conversation you've had with any of us! All I'm trying to say is that maybe, just maybe there's a reason that you're here."

"I know you think you guys need me, but you don't. I couldn't do the magic thing like you and everyone else. I'm not your guy."

"Nick..."

"Look, Caralyn... That's your name, right?"

"Call me Cara."

"Okay, well, Cara, I can't help." He climbed up onto his bike and put his helmet on. "Bye." He sped off in the other direction.

"Nick!" She groaned.

~Power Of Winter~

As Nick road away, he got a vision of the ranger battle and saw Carrie coming up behind him.

"Do you ever leave people alone?" Nick questioned.

"Sometimes." Carrie shrugged.

"Come on, get on. We're going to help them." Nick ordered.

"You'll need this." Carrie stated, handing him his morpher.

~Power Of Winter~

After finally believing in magic, Nick and Carrie took out their morphers.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They called.

"Fearsome As Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Cold As Ice, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Magi Staff, do your thing!" He ordered as Hidiacs surrounded them. He turned one into a ball and destroyed most of the others with it, but any that remained, Carrie destroyed with her two swords.

"That was awesome!" Chip called as they all joined Carrie and Nick.

"Do not celebrate rangers. This was just one battle. The next will not be as easy." Koragg threatened.

~Power of Winter~

"Nick, now that we're a team, do you feel like helping?" Xander asked.

"I fight soulless mutants. I don't clean." Nick replied.

"Then out of the way." Vida smirked.

The rangers soon smirked and realized something, bringing out their morphers and using magic to clean up Rock Porium just as Toby walked in.

"You cleaned?" Toby asked.

"Hello? I'm new in town. Can somebody help me?" A young woman, Leelee, asked as she came in Rock Porium. "How about you?" She asked Nick, despite Xander flirting.

"I'm sorry, I don't work here." Nick shook his head.

"You know, Toby, you really ought to hire Nick. He helped us clean the whole store." Carrie smirked.

"Who's the greatest guitar player ever?" Toby asked, despite Nick's protests.

"Well, it'd have to be Jimmy, but I..."

"You're hired. Now help the customer." Toby shook his hand and went back outside.

"I'm Leelee and you are?" She asked sweetly, glaring at Carrie who she had noticed Nick had been staring at earlier.

"I'm in trouble." Nick answered as he shook his head.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Code Busters

A/N: Back with another chapter. Thank you to anyone who followed or favorited me or my story. It means a lot! Please Review!

* * *

After moving out of her house and into Rootcore with the other rangers, Carrie had a predicament. She knew that she couldn't live with her family anymore with the risk of getting them hurt, but that didn't mean that she couldn't have Smokey, her half-pitbull, half-labrador retriever.

"Come on, Josh! Please! I really want her!" Carrie begged her older brother, Joshua Davidson. Smokey was jumping up at Carrie. Even though she was still only a puppy at almost 5 months, she was a very small dog for her kind. The vet even said she would only be about 20-30 pounds, which is extremely small compared to their late dog, Stormy, who was almost 60-70 pounds, but then again, she was full pit.

"Why are you talking to me about this?" Josh asked. "Talk to mom."

She frowned. "What about dad?"

Josh sighed. "He's not here. He moved. They're getting a divorce."

"Oh. Well, where's mom?" Carrie asked.

"In here." He gestured to the house. She was standing outside the front door and he was standing inside, holding the door handle.

"Can I see her?" Carrie was getting frustrated with her brother.

"Umm.. I don't know if that's the best..."

Carrie interrupted him, "Mom!" And slammed the door open and walked in the house with Smokey trailing.

"Get out." The growling voice of her mother stated.

"Mom?" Carrie asked.

"Get out you ungrateful little bitch. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You're the reason Ron left." Ron was Josh and Carrie's father. "And he blames me for you leaving! A 17 year old runs away and so does her father. What are the odds? I already know what you're going to ask, so just take the dog and go!" Her mother stormed back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed.

"Come on, let's get Smokey's stuff." Josh said.

Carrie shook her head. "No, I don't want to anymore. It's fine."

"Are you.."

"I'm positive!" She cried, running out of the house and using her magic to transport to the woods near Rootcore.

~Power Of Winter~

"Man, look at all these incantations." Xander shook his head. "How is my brain supposed to fit all of this?"

"Here." Maddie put down her stack of books and cast a spell. Laughing was heard from the doorway as Xander's head grew twice the size. "Now you have a lot of room."

"You might have to make it bigger just to fit his ego." Carrie joked as she came in.

"Where were you this morning? You missed racer training." Nick said.

"I was visiting my brother." Carrie answered, not wanting to tell them what had happened.

"Madison?" Xander asked, gesturing to his head.

"Sorry." Maddie laughed as she shrunk his head back to normal.

"Aw. I liked his head big." Carrie laughed as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Upstairs held all the rangers bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, and the bathrooms.

As she went upstairs, Udonna let out a cry of disbelief. "What?"

"Well, I think it was a giant worm, but then this troll, goblin, gnome.. thing, pushed me out of the way and saved me." Clare was rambling.

"Did you see who it was?"

The apprentice shook her head. "No, he left before I could thank him."

"Well, this is troubling." Udonna commented as she turned back to the potion she was brewing.

"What is that, Udonna?" Carrie asked as she came up behind the older woman.

"A protection potion to use on Rootcore." Udonna answered.

"Seems reasonable." Carrie nodded and joined the others in their incantation search.

~Power Of Winter~

"Come on, let's see if we have any new spell codes in the Xenotome." Vida's voice came into Rootcore when Carrie was walking down the stairs. The others had gone back to Rock Porium while Carrie had stayed to find more incantations.

"What are you doing?" Carrie asked as she walked over to Vida and Chip.

"We've been out doing heroic deeds and haven't gotten one new spell code." Chip groaned. "Being a superhero is kind of a rip-off."

"What do you mean by heroic deeds?" Carrie asked just as a loud bell-like sound rang throughout Rootcore, scaring the three so much that they jumped a foot into the air.

"What was that?" Vida asked loudly.

Udonna came out from where she was making her potion and over to the crystal ball in the middle of the room. "Something's wrong. The others are in trouble." A 30 foot monster appeared on the crystal ball.

"Look at that thing! It's massive!" Vida cried.

"You must go and stop it." Udonna ordered.

"Us? It's thirty feet tall!" Vida retorted. "We'll get pummeled.

"You might. There's only there of you and you've hardly mastered your ranger powers." They looked nervous. "Are you frightened?"

"It's not that, I'm..."

"I'm totally scared!" Chip interrupted.

"Only a little." Carrie shrugged weakly.

"Don't worry." Udonna put a hand on Vida's shoulder. "It's natural to be afraid. This creature's size and shape is like nothing you have ever encountered before. Can you handle it?"

"For Maddie." Vida whispered.

"And Nick." Carrie continued.

"And even Xander." Chip added. "We have to do it."

"Ready?" Carrie asked.

"Ready."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They all yelled.

They all grabbed their brooms, or mystic racers, and headed out. "True heroes are born in the face of battle. Remember that, rangers." Udonna whispered.

~Power Of Winter~

Nick, Maddie, and Xander groaned as they were spit out of the monster due to a pixie dust attack from Vida making him sneeze. "Ugh, I'm covered in monster muck." Nick groaned as Vida and Carrie joined them on the ground.

"Someone's got to take this monster down and I'm just the ranger to do it!" Chip's voice echoed through the air as he flew towards the monster. "Crossbow!" He shot the crossbow at the monster, hitting it with strikes of lightning as he jumped off of his mystic racer and ran towards the others.

"Nice job, Chip!" Carrie complimented, hugging him.

"Thanks." He replied breathlessly.

"Yeah, great work." The others agreed.

"Just doing our job, right Vida? Carrie?" Chip replied.

They nodded just as the ground shook from the monster's footsteps and booming voice. "Hungry!"

"Let's do it guys!" Nick called.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Cold as ice, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" They called.

"Look!" Chip smiled as their morphers gleamed. "A new spell code!" 1,2,5.

"Let's try it out!" Nick ordered.

"Yeah!" The others agreed as the punched in the code on their morphers. "It's titan time!"

"Mystic Minotaur!" Xander called.

"Mystic Sprite!" Vida called.

"Mystic Mermaid!" Maddie called.

"Mystic Garuda!" Chip called.

"Mystic Werewolf!" Carrie called.

"Mystic Phoenix!" Nick called.

"Ancient Power! Mystic Titans!" They called.

The monster came forward to attack, but the rangers were ready. As an explosion erupted, Nick and Chip jumped up and attacked, followed by the other four rangers right behind. "Let's play ball!" Vida called as she turned into a ball and landed in Xander's hands. Xander threw it to Maddie, who then hit it with her tail to Carrie, then to Chip, and finally to Nick, who flipped over and kicked it at the monster.

"How'd you get so good?" The monster cried as it exploded.

~Power Of Winter~

Carrie walked around the woods when suddenly a hideous creature appeared and she screamed. "Carrie?" Nick called as he ran over to her. She clutched onto him as the creature just smiled.

"Sorry I scared you. I'm Phineas." He held out his hand. Nick shook it slightly.

"What are you?" Carrie asked.

"I'm a troblin. That's the unfortunate result of a female troll and a male goblin mating." Phineas answered.

"Oh, I'm Carrie and this is Nick." Carrie shook Phineas' hand as well.

"Oh, well..." He was cut off by a giant worm coming out of the ground and grabbing Phineas before quickly spitting him back out. "You guys saved me!" Phineas engulfed Nick in a hug.

"Run!" Carrie cried as the worm was seen to be following them. They started to run and right when the other rangers got there, Nick tripped and fell and Carrie fell on top of him. Their faces were inches apart and they blushed before hastily making it to their feet. The other rangers looked stunned, especially Chip.

~Power Of Winter~

After the battle with the worm and forming the Dragon Formation of the mystic titans, they were exhausted and went back to Rootcore, without Nick who had gone to the forest to look for Phineas.

"Chip, are you okay?" Carrie asked, coming up beside one of her best friends, and sitting down in the chair that was almost too small for the two of them. "You look upset."

He just looked at her for a moment. "Do I?" He asked.

"Yeah." Carrie smiled sadly. "Is everything alright? I mean, you're always so happy, it's strange to see you like this."

"I was just thinking. There's this girl I really like, but I don't know if she likes me back." Chip admitted.

"Oh, girl troubles." Carrie smirked. "Is that it?"

"Well, earlier today she and another guy were really close. I mean, it was on accident, she tripped and fell into his arms, but still, it hurt to see."

"Oh. Well, would it be wrong for me to ask who it is?" Carrie asked innocently.

"No, but I can't tell you."

"Why? You trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Chip exclaimed. "I haven't told anyone, though. It's not something I want to share right now, but you will find out."

"Okay." Carrie smiled. "I hope it works out though." She hugged him. "Any girl would be lucky to have you." She put a hand on his shoulder as she stood up and walked away with Chip staring after her.


End file.
